a feeling I could be someone, be someone
by SilverWolf77
Summary: They're the children, the nieces, the nephews, of war heroes. & maybe they're just trying to find their own way. Collection of freeverses. Chapter twelve; Lily Luna. Finally finished :D
1. victoire apolline weasley

Summary: One shot for each of the next gen kids, including a couple of my own oc's. They'll mostly be freeverse, with some others thrown in. (:

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be _

_someone"_

_chapter one; _

_victoire allopine wealsey._

_

* * *

_

_**&&**_** she's more than a bit**

(_stereotypical_)

Weasley.

.

_red_ curls, (baby) blue eyes

**f-r-e-c-k**les.

and those _bigbig_ **hearts.**

-but they all got those-

.

she's _smart_

(but not **quite **like rose)

and _brave_

(but not **quite** like roxy)

and_ b-e-a_-utiful

(and **definetly** not like dom)

.

she  loves people

(but she loves plants a

_wee bit more_)

.

so her** passion** is what she follows

(_**herbology?**_ **a weasley?**)

with the _brightbright _sun shining on her

and the

**flowers**and_weeds_andvines

**&&**_what she loves best._

.

so what else could she do?

but

_f_

_o_

_l_

_l_

_o_

_w_

her love?

.

and her

fam(**ily**)?

.

they

_love_

her for it.

'cause they're weasleys.

**&&** _that's what they do._


	2. dominique renee weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter two;_

_dominique renee weasley_

* * *

miss little **thrill seeker**

**"**_that's what they call me_**"**

.

miss_ dominique_

(Not nicky, not dom,

pleaseandthankyou)

**never** backs down.

.

give her

_dragons_**airplanes**oceans

whatever the_ fuck_ you got.

she'll

**conquer it.**

.

give her a challange?

she'll beat it.

_(times two)_

.

dominique, with her little

_(reckless)_ self

is gunna

end up

**d-e-a-d.**

.

'cause, _darling_?

who's  crazy enough

to follow her **around**?

keep _pretty little miss weasley_

**s-a-f-e?**

.

_(curse breakin' ain't that easy sweetheart)_


	3. louis william weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter three;_

_louis william weasley_

* * *

he's not mr. veela charm

_thankyouverymuch._

.

louis is **more** than a bit

_sweet_shy**quiet**

and _oh so_ normal.

.

he spends his childhood

_cooking_ with

gran.

.

so it's only _natural_ his dream is

to be a **chef**.

in

_F_

_r_

_a_

_n_

_c_

_e_

.

and at first,

it's **strugglestruggle**

'cause there's no(_Dominique_)one to test

his _wacky_ creations

.

_just the big bad world, darling._

.

but louis?

he can **adjust.**

.

he's got a skeleton of

**i-r-o-n.**

[nothing can break him]

.

**&&** he knows he can succeed

_(doing what he does best)_

.

**h-a-r-d-w-o-r-k,**

mr. _hufflepuff_?

.

_(baby, every single time.)_


	4. molly aileen weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter four;_

_molly aileen weasley_

* * *

**&&** darling, she's her father's

d-a-u-g-h-t-e-r.

.

_(except not really)_

.

she's got _dreams_, **sweetheart**.

and she ain't afraid to

**f-o-l-l**ow them.

.

so this makes her

a

_ssss_**slytherin?**

.

molly really doesn't

give a

**fuck.**

.

if it gets her to

her goal;

.

with the _itty bitty world_

(**ministry**)

in her grasp?

.

**bring** it on.

.

'cause molly's ready,

(_to bet it all_)


	5. lucy penelope weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter five;_

_lucy penelope weasley_

* * *

**&& **she's all

orange wild (_crazy_) hair

and (**ew**)

slytherin green eyes

.

and those

_longlong_

**(dancer)** legs.

.

lucy, sweetheart,

is one of _those_ girls

with the

_tootightshoes_

and the **ittybitty**

clothes

_(and the meals to match)_

.

and all of the

b-l-o-o-d

_sweat_**tears;**

for her love;

_d_

_a_

_n_

_c_

_e_

_._

she's _shy_ off the stage

but the

**m-o-m-e-n-t**

she steps on?

.

sweetheart, she's

**loud** and

_**b-r-a-s-h**_

.

**&&** all

_swirlsleapsbounds_

.

and the cowd?

they cheer

**loudloudloud**

and her

daddy?

.

he's

_p_

_r_

_o_

_u_

_d._

.

and little miss lucy?

_(she's home.)_

* * *

_merry christmas, to those who celebrate it!_

_I got a brand new laptop, so this will get me writing more!_

_read&review please (:_


	6. fredrick fabian weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter six;_

_fredrick fabian weasley II_

* * *

he's not his father

_(really!)_

or his

**n-a-m-e-s-a-k-e.**

.

fredrick fabian weasley

_(the second)_

**sososo** many

names

to live

_u_

_p_

to.

.

so, let's just say

he _follows_ the path

(but makes his own **footprints**)

.

**&&** yes, there's a _jokeshop_ involved,

and more than a bit

of pranking

and even

a

little (little)

**d-a-r-k** haired

girl

.

but

he's freddie.

so,

**he's** doing

it in

_s-t-y-l-e._

.

_( and changes the path, along the way.)_


	7. roxanne alicia weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter seven;_

_roxanne alicia weasley_

* * *

**&& **_maybe_,

she really doesn't

look like a

_weasley._

.

but; darling,

she's got the

**tempertemper**

and the

_loyalty._

(not to mention the_ very well_ hidden freckles)

.

and her **dreams**?

they

aren't

like the average weasley's.

.

_painting_, **sketching**, drawing.

.

nothing with _fame_,

ministry,

or **danger**;

.

ordinarily normal.

_thankyouverymuch_.

.

a little bit like

**r-o-x-a-n-n-e**

herself.

.

_(unless love is involved, right sweetheart?)_


	8. rose marie weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter eight;_

_rose marie weasley_

_*warning for language here._

* * *

**brains.**

_genius girl._

top of her class.

you never had a chance,

_did you?_

.

and a-l-l her

life;

she's been told

**"**_you'll be something_

_great._**"**

**.**

ever since she was

_y_

_o_

_u_

_n_

_g_

_,_

it was

_hopedreamsfuture._

.

and **rosie**?

she really

didn't want it.

.

all she wanted-

was to

_skate._

.

on fresh, solid,

**pure**

_whitewhite_

ice.

.

but, sweetheart,

you never

really

_had a choice;_

did

**y-o-u**?

.

it was

**"**_go work at the_

_ministry_

_rosie._**"**

.

**fuck** the ministry.

**fuck** the world.

**fuck**

_everything._

.

but _darling_-

you never were that much of

a

**rebel**,

were _you_?

.

_(except with boys)_

.

so off you

g

o

.

but when

**they**

say

_auror_**law**creatures?

.

you

_fuck them all._

.

and say

**department**

of

_m_

_y_

_s_

_t_

_e_

_r_

_i_

_e_

_s_

.

_(you still can try, can't you rosie?)_


	9. hugo arthur weasley

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter nine;_

_hugo arthur weasley_

* * *

**&& **all his life,

he's been the

_clever_

one.

.

the ever-knowing

smart kid.

that boy you go to get **help**

from

for school?

_that's hugo._

.

and he tries

**so hard**

to be the helpful one.

.

but he and _people_ just

**don't**

mix.

.

like the way _molly_ can't stand disorder,

or the way

_dom_ can't stand the **quiet**.

.

so,

even when he was

**y-o-u-n-g;**

hugo found

_solace_

in his books.

.

the_ fancy fancy_

w

o

r

d

s

.

and yeah,

he's a _bit_

lonely.

.

but **not** gay

_(thanks alot james.)_

.

but

he

_does_

**lock**

himself away.

.

dreaming of

finding a

_princess _to

**rescue.**

.

_(and darling, he'll find her.)_


	10. james sirius potter

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter ten;_

_james sirius potter_

* * *

**&&** really,

his life was decided

for him

at age

_three_

.

the very moment

his father put james

on a

**r-e-a-l**

broom.

.

the air _whipped_

around,

and sweetheart,

he fell

in

**l**

**o**

**v**

**e**

**.**

the air was where

_mr. james sirius_

b-e-l-o-n-g-e-d.

.

childhood passed

in a fit

of

_quidditch games_

**sibling fights**

and

lizzie wood's yells.

.

and then

he came to hogwarts,

and became

a

_hero_

(**at quidditch**)

.

and it was great.

.

he forgot

the feeling of

_freedom_

and

**f-e-l-l** in

love with

the

_fame_.

.

and after

school-

it all got **worse,** _sweetheart_.

.

with his

_brownbrown_ eyes

trained

on **fame** and **glory**,

james needed

_some_(one)_thing_

to bring

him

back down

to

_earth_

.

and all it took

was a

_pretty little girl_

who was a bit

in **love**

with _quidditch_

and air

and **freedom**

.

to make him

**r**

**e**

**m**

**e**

**m**

**b**

**e**

**r**

that he loved that

**too.**

_(and that pretty little girl, darling.)_


	11. albus severus potter

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter eleven;_

_albus severus potter_

* * *

**&&** really,

albus is like

neither

of his parents.

.

he is quiet,

_shyshyshy_

_and_

more than a bit

scared of the **spotlight.**

_(that's for james and lily)_

.

he would _muchmuch_

rather

fade into

the

_b_

_a_

_c_

_k_

_g_

_r_

_o_

_u_

_n_

_d_

_._

and little mr. _albus_

is nothing like his parents.

he's a

**gryffindor**, sure.

_(but almost a ravenclaw)_

.

he hates defense.

transfiguration.

charms.

the only class

albus _severus_ loves-

_potions._

.

_and he's damn good at it, too._

_._

but he's nothing like his parents,

so there's

no

_world to save._

no

_soulmate._

.

just a **world**

_(of potions)_

to

e-x-p-l-o-r-e.

.

and _mr. albus severus_

does just

that.

.

_(and just maybe meet that someone special, along the way.)_


	12. lily luna potter

_"a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be __someone"_

_chapter twelve;_

_lily luna potter_

* * *

**&& **miss lily's

world

is nothing but

_colors._

.

her _redred_ hair,

(like grandma lily's)

her **blueblue** eyes

(like _uncle ron's _)

and that _little light_ in

her soul.

( like aunt **luna**'s)

.

her childhood is _scarletandgold_.

full of greens and browns

and

**dreams.**

.

_( don't forget that turquoise, baby)_

.

then it's

hogwarts.

and the

_scarletandgold_

becomes

**greenandsilver.**

.

and in the family

it's the

color of **anger**

and _betrayal._

(in your head)

.

but_ little miss luna_

**survives.**

.

and then comes the

_second_

blow.

.

that _prettypretty_

color of turquoise 

is meshed

with

_redblonde_

and, suddenly,

it's lily feeling the

**betrayal.**

.

so;

she _grows up_, and

**chances** a visit

with

Uncle Charlie

.

this is where

she

discovers

**e**

**x**

**c**

**i**

**t**

**m**

**e**

**n**

**t**

**.**

with the

_greens and reds and purples_

of

**dragon scales**.

.

and then it's home,

back to

hogwarts.

where you see that

_turquoise hair_

at the

teacher's table.

.

and it's

**fights**and**yelling**

and then,

f-i-n-a-l-l-y

_understanding,_

and the color of love.

.

which, in lily's

experience

_is pale pink_

( with a bit of **turquoise**)

.

and it's the

silky _black,_

of

graduation.

followed by

the redorange dragon flames

and purple

_auror robes_

(mixed with **turquoise**)

.

and, finally,

it's and

_whitewhite_ dress

and a little

gold band.

_(and a handsome man with turquoise hair, at the end of the aisle)_

_

* * *

_

finally done with this story!

If anyone has any suggestions, tell me.

(:

I'd be happy to write them!


End file.
